Dain Sarkas
|Name = Dain Sarkas|CreatureType = Humanoid|Race = Wood Elf|Class = Druid (Circle of the Moon)|Age = 13|Alignment = Neutral Good|Languages = Common; Elvish; Druidic; Gnomish|Status = Alive|Profession = Student at Vigil Academy|Level = 3|HP = 29|AC = 16|DC = 13|Str = 14|Dex = 17|Con = 15|Int = 12|Wis = 17|Cha = 14|Player = Matt|Caption = Dain Sarkas|Last = |Appearances = |AKA = N/A|DeathEp = N/A|DeathReason = N/A|Family = Unknown|Connections = Team Phoenix}} 'Description' 'Appearance' Dain is a 13 year old young Elf, with tan skin from many hours outdoors. He has brown hair and matching eyes. Just under 5' tall, he has a lean build, and a reserved look to his eyes. Though he has mostly a lean build he has been working hard to build up muscle. He currently has 3 tattoos given to him by Wendy, each one of a different animal he has transformed into. 'Tattoos' * Giant Toad with a swamp background - Lower left leg * Black Cat - Upper right shoulder/back * Dire Wolf coming out of forest - Upper left chest/pec * Giant Spider - Covers his head with the legs coming down the side and back of his face/head. 'Personality' Dain may often seem shy to people since he does not generally speak to people with out being spoken to first. This is not the case. Dain is a somewhat serious teen, and his main focus is becoming a Vanquisher. Because of this he tends to focus on what needs done with school and doesn't really go out of his way to initiate contact with others unless it is needed or helpful to completing a task for his classes. He is not opposed to friendships, he just tends to not initiate contact. Since he did not grow up in the city proper, he is not used to dealing with many people outside of his close knit community. What comes across as shy, is really just not really knowing how to interact. Because of this he generally will let others take the initiative. 'Biography' Dain grew up in the outer circles of Palisade, and grew up hunting and farming with his family before coming to the academy. When his powers manifested and he became aware that he was a Fae-adept, he focused his powers on nature and the animals of nature, leading him down the path of a Druid. He was happy to stay with his family and use his gifts to help with hunting, until one day when his grandfather was mauled and killed by a Fae-construct. Once that happened he knew he needed to go to the academy to train as a Vanquisher and keep those things from possibly happening to others. He keeps a cameo of the disfigured form of his mauled grandfather around his neck, to remind him of how important what he is doing is. Once arriving at Vigil Academy and passing the acceptance test, Dain is assigned to Team Phoenix and is currently participating in classes as a first year student. During the course of the first couple weeks while in Di'Janis class, the group stumbles upon a mystery involving a number of murder is the city. After some investigation it all comes to a head in the common room of The Manticores Tail with a fight against Lady Vestra .. He is now back to his normal studies. 'Relationships' 'Fate Silver' Fate Silver is a fellow member of Team Phoenix and seems to think of himself as the leader of the groupDain doesn't know how the others view him, but he definitely does not consider Fate the leader.. They are team mates but not currently close. 'Xand' Team mates but not close, Dain finds Xand to be one of the more acceptable members of the team. 'Dalius' Another member of Team Phoenix, Dain considers Dalius loud and obnoxious, but overall amusing to listen to. 'Wendy' Dain considers Wendy to be the most useful companion to have with him in battle since he has witnessed what he considers to be fearlessness in getting up close in battle. 'Rocko' Dain considers Rocko to be the most trustworthy of the group, and for some reason feels closer to him than any of the others on Team Phoenix. 'Character Information' 'Abilities' 'Race Abilities'(Wood Elf) *Dark Vision *keen Senses *Fey Ancestry *Mask of the Wild *Trance 'Feats' N/A 'Druid Abilities' *Druidic *Spellcasting (Wisdom based) *Ritual Casting *Wild Shape *Druid Circle: Circle of the Moon **Combat Wild Shape **Circle Forms 'Wild Shapes Used' * Giant ToadFirst used in . * CatFirst used in . * Dire WolfFirst used in . * Giant SpiderFirst used in . 'Druid Spells' 'Cantrips' *Poison Spray *Thorn Whip '1st Level Spells' *Absorb Elements *Animal Friendship *Beast Bond *Charm Person *Create or Destroy Water *Cure Wounds *Detect Magic *Detect Poison and Disease *Earth Tremor *Entangle *Faerie Fire *Fog Cloud *Goodberry *Guiding Hand *Healing Word *Ice Knife *Jump *Longstrider *Purify Food and Drink *Speak with Animals *Snare *Thunderwave *Wild Cunning '2nd Level Spells' * Animal Messenger * Barkskin * Beast Sense * Darkvision * Dust Devil * Earthbind * Enhance Ability * Find Traps * Flame Blade * Flaming Sphere * Gust of Wind * Heat Metal * Hold Person * Lesser Restoration * Locate Animals or Plants * Locate Object * Moonbeam * Pass Without Trace * Protection from Poison * Skywrite * Spike Growth * Warding Wind Footnotes